World Heavyweight Champion (One-Shot) Dating Dean's Sister 4
by xerxesbreak2679
Summary: This is part 4 in the Dating Dean's Sister series. Warning spoilers of Wrestle Mania 31 (2015). This is Victoria's first time being at Wrestle Mania, and Seth winning of the Heavyweight Championship. Tron jokes, slight making fun of Seth Rollins, slight language, and kissing. Hope you enjoy!


World Heavyweight Champion (One-Shot) (Dating Dean's Sister #4)

**This contains spoilers of Wrestle Mania 31 (2015) (I'll try not to spoil too much, but it was amazing if you haven't seen it yet you really should). Sorry I haven't been writing a lot lately, but school is keeping me busy. This summer I'll be able to write a lot more often. Hopefully but I make no promises. **

The show was amazing it was Victoria's first time going to Wrestle Mania even if she wasn't fighting, she was so excited. She did panic when Dean cracked his head open, but he assured her he was fine and she should go back to her sell-out boyfriend while he got his head stitched shut. She walked out with Seth (and J&amp;J) for his match with Randy Orton. Seth was wearing something like his usual gear but it had gold highlights which Victoria kept making jokes of how he looked like a Tron character, but she wore a matching outfit anyway (Look at cover picture).

It was a good match but Randy ended up kicking Seth's ass, but Victoria cheered him on from ring side like he would do for her except he didn't cheat for her mostly because she "asked" him not to if screaming at him and throwing a shoe at him hitting him dead in the face counted as asking, She had to fight the rest of that match with one shoe. (how I wish I had drawing skill to draw her leaning over the top rope arm stretched out at a end of a throw with a mad chibi type face with Seth head tilted back from impact with a shoe in his face, if anyone does draw this message me where to look at it at PLEASE. Don't feel like you have to draw this though.) After the match Victoria helped her dazed Ninja backstage, they sat on a bench looking at the monitor watching other matches as were some of the other superstars. Even know Victoria wasn't the type of girl to let the man take control of a situation, she is strong and independent which is one of the many reasons why Seth loves her. But when Seth put his arm around her it didn't stop her from cuddling into his embrace. After awhile Victoria found herself falling asleep on his chest, but she was woken up from the movement of her pillow which she made a groan of annoyance at, but she must have only been asleep for only a few minutes since the same match was on when she fell asleep.

"Sorry Babe didn't mean to wake you" Seth said moving his arm into a more comfortable place around her.

"It's fine, I guess I just got to comfortable" Victoria said then giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Yeah but your cute when you sleep" Seth commented as she nuzzled his nose with hers before stealing another kiss, but interrupted by a noise of disgust approaching them. Victoria looked up from where she was sitting and seen her brother.

"Every time I see you anymore that sell-out has his tongue down your throat" Dean said which Victoria just stuck her tongue out at him which he did back, while Seth decided not to make a comment on being called a sell-out, to have one Ambrose mad at you was bad enough he didn't want to find out when both were.

"How's your head?" Seth asked knowing Victoria wanted to know, well so did he but there was no way in hell he would admit to it.

"I'll live, besides it not the time and it won't be the last. Thanks for asking Kevin Flynn." Dean said which made Victoria crack up.

"You're a jerk" Seth said as Victoria and Dean began sharing more Tron related jokes.

~Time skip brought to you by mountain dew (See what I did there)~

Roman Reigns and Brock Lesnar match was a very intense match Victoria cheered at the monitor for Roman. At the moment Roman was worn out and Lesnar was bleeding where his head hit when Roman pushed him into the metal pole outside the ring. Seth moved to grab his money in the bank case and ran to the ring, Victoria rolled her eyes knowing what he was going to do. Victoria watched the screen and seen her boyfriend jump in the ring and hand the case to the ref and cashed it in and a few curb stomps later and a pin of the half dead Roman. Seth won the WWE Heavyweight championship belt, Victoria was upset that Roman didn't win because he would have if it wasn't for Seth but on the other hand she was happy that Seth won and loved how happy he looked. But she found herself laughing as Seth ran out of the ring once the belt was handed to him. She thought _'I would run to before one of dazed men figure out what just happened'_ as she walked to the entrance to congratulate him, she pecked behind the wall and seen him hold up the belt for everyone to see. Once he walked in before she could say a word Seth pulled her into an energetic kiss, she was shocked by it but kissed back with the same amount of passion that he was giving her.

"Congratulations" Victoria said breathlessly breaking the kiss, Seth muttered a thanks just as breathless.

"I love you" Seth said pecking her lips once more before releasing her from his grip and adjusted the belt on his shoulder.

"Love you too my Ninja" Victoria said looking at the smile on Seth's face.

**Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it, I'll try to post more often when school let's out.**

**If you have an idea you want to see in a Dating Dean's Sister story feel free to message me. **


End file.
